calabasas_vampirefandomcom-20200213-history
Duke Winston
Duke was a nobleman and very powerful witch. He is the father of Malcom Winston, Husband of Sara Winston and father of six unknown children. Duke is also the great grandfather of Marget Strong and Jane Winston. In 1495 Duke was later killed alongside with his entire family by Maxamilian Kliar. Early History Duke growing up was extremely gifted witch at age 12. After his parents death him being the only child Duke became Lord of his nobleman house at 16. He soon became the strongest witch in his time being nicknamed the "Big Cheif". When he became 22 Duke married his first wife a nobleman's daughter. She bore him a child which was born with no magic. Duke devastated about the baby non powers he gave the child to a missionary to raise and later that same year Duke wife died of plauge.Throughout the years Duke fell into a deep depression until he met a exquisite beauty named Sara Newberry. She was a struggling witch that needed a powerful teacher. Duke agreed to help Sara and sooner fell in love with the young witch. Two years later they got married and eventually Sara became pregnant with their eldest son Malcom Winston. After his last child Duke was excited that Malcom and his 6 other children posses magical abilities. Duke's Rebel Army In 1588 Duke wanted to overthrow king Henry VII to become king of England. With the help of neighboring witch covens joining his house pushed the king into a corner. A desperate King Henry asked the aid of Maxamilian Kliar to slaughter Duke's army. Throughout the battles Duke and his army destoried the Kliars which made Maxamilian uplit the no vampire law in 1490. 1490 In 1490 a now sixty year old Duke Winston was losing the war. The vampires slaughtered Duke's army and a desperate Duke sent his strongest witch Malcom Winston to the Kliar's Manor to kidnap Maxamilian's newborn child Henry Kliar. When Duke came back home from the battlefield he seen his sons and daughtersrip to peices. They were hanged from their intestines and were decapitated. He rushed inside the house seeing a drenched Maxamilian sitting while his wife was standing under mind compulsion. Maxamilian laughed and was proud of his slaughter. Duke begged Maxamilian to spare his wife but was compeled to cut his fingers off. Maxamilian said to wait till Duke son to arrive so he can experience your deaths. When Malcom returned home from kidnapping Henry he sees his family slaughtered and ran inside. Duke screamed to Henry to run but was stabbed in the chest by Maxamilian Kliar. Maxamilian demanded for Henry back or his mother was next. Malcom through Henry to Maxamilian and comfort his dad. Maxamilian walked towards the door and singled Sara was she was compelled to do. She grabbed a knife and slit her throat Henry screamed and pushed out Maxamilian using magic. A dying Duke told Henry to avenge us and dead.Category:Witches Category:Deceased Characters